Five years
by Gabbi-Mikorwa
Summary: It's been five years since the mews disbanded and the girls lost contact with eachother. Each one has gone into bigger and better things, and is slowly forgetting what being a mew mew was like, but what will they do when Pai, Tart and Kish arrive again!
1. The first one

Five Years

**Five Years.**

_It had been five years since Tokyo Mew Mew stopped fighting._

_Five years since the Mews left each other._

_Five years since...that accident._

"I'm expecting a paper on what we've covered in class by Friday, 3 pages long."

The class groaned, even though they were at Tokyo U. one of the most prestigious universities in Japan, no one really liked doing 3 pages of writing on an hour long talk.

"So… what did you do last night?" A guy in his twenties asked a brown haired classmate as they walked down the road.

"Nothing much,"

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Guess so." The brown haired man walked across the road, waving.

The blonde began his long walk home. He passed two girls chatting and heard some of the conversation.

"I'm going to her ballet show tonight!"

"Whoa! No way!"

"Way! Did you know.."

Later on, he passed a couple of boys staring a poster.

"She's so hot!"

The blonde shook his head slightly, he didn't like people fawning over celebrities.

"I cant believe it! They really have one of her original dolls!"

Two girls were staring into a toyshop window.

A while later he passed a couple of teenage girls walking through the park.

"Did you see her? She really deserves head cheerleader."

"I know! I'm so jealous"

He arrived at his destination and looked up.

"Good to be home..." He muttered as he walked into the pink café.

"Ryou. Welcome home." A man with short brown hair smiled at him.

"Hey Keiichiro."

Ryou Shirogane walked up some stairs to his room. The room was plain apart from a bed, a desk with a computer on it, and a T.V, he turned it on and lay flat on his back on the bed.

"-live at the park where a serious incident has occurred." Ryou bolted upright and looked at the T.V

"A monster appeared about 5 minutes ago at the Mahoro park. A single man was injured." The T.V switched to a picture of a purple haired man with a woman, also with purple hair crying on top of him.

"This man is the fiancé of retired model Zakuro Fujiwara." By now Ryou was staring at the screen intently.

"Ryou!" Keiichiro ran into the room. "Did you see that?!"

"Yeah I did…" Ryou looked stunned, the T.V grabbed both their attention again.

"It was big…and ugly…and it looked kinda like a squirrel, but not!" A scared man was speaking into the microphone.

"Monsters such as this have not been seen since the days of Tokyo Mew Mew!!"

By now both Ryou and Keiichiro were gaping at the T.V, how was this happening? The aliens had left earth and there hadn't been any disruptions since that day.

A/N Okay sorry for staring ANOTHER story but I thought this up when I drew the mew mews five years later. I wrote some background for them and that spawned the Idea. I really like this story and I have lots of plans, also, in this story A La Mode never happened.

P.S. I'm typing this in ICT…don't tell!!


	2. A Diva and a fiancé?

Five Years

**Five Years**

The Mews are back in town?

A red head girl sat in a chair, an elaborate outfit surrounding her. She put down her water.

"Break's almost over Miss Momomiya."

"Alright!" She got up and exercised her voice. She heard a bell, that was her queue.

"Hi everybody!!" She jumped out onto a stage with smoke and lights everywhere

"Come on!! You can cheer louder than that!!" The crowd was cheering "MOMOMIYA! MOMOMIYA!" She loved this feeling, it made her feel so happy.

She began to sing.

After the show.

"Yay! They really liked me tonight!"

"Good job Ichigo!" Her assistant, Jen, smiled at her. She had become one her closest friend.

"I gotta rest for a bit, leave me please Jen" Ichigo smiled at her assistant as she left the room.

Ichigo sighed and looked at her jewellery box, she opened in and pulled out something, then wiped off the dust.

"It's amazing what can happen in five years…" Ichigo rubbed the pendant and looked at the strange shape on it, it was no longer bright pink but faded, the pulled up her skirt and looked at where that mark used to be, years ago.

"I wonder if the café is still there…" She sighed again and put the pendant back, she heard a voice.

"Koneko chaan!!" Her eyes opened wide, she only knew one person who spoke like that to her and that was.

"ACK! ITS YOU!!" She screeched as the alien glomped her from behind.

"Aw that's not a very nice welcome for someone you haven't seen for five years!"

"I wasn't planning on seeing you EVER AGAIN!"

"Aww that hurts, but you're still looking as cute as before."

"KISH – CHAAAAN!!" Ichigo jumped as someone attacked Kish from behind her, knocking him into the wall.

"Kish-kun…what are you doing here?!" A dark blue-haired alien girl was nuzzling a dazed Kisshu's neck.

"Honey…could you…get off?" Ichigo stared. At the two aliens, what the heck was going on?

"We're going to the ship!" Kish grabbed the girl and teleported away leaving a dazed Ichigo.

"Why are the aliens back? Are they planning on attacking us again? Who was that girl? Another alien warrior?" Ichigo jumped up, changed into her normal clothes and ran out of her room, passing Jen, who yelled after her, she ran to the park.

At the alien's ship

"Honey! You cant just attack me when I'm doing business!"

"You looked like you were doing SOMETHING alright, but not business" She stuck her nose in the air.

"She's just and old friend."

"An old FRIEND?! AND OLD FRIEND?! SHE WAS THE ONE YOU WERE FIGHTING AGAINST! IN FACT, SHE WAS THE LEADER!! You're a fiancé you know! Start acting like one!"

Kisshu flinched a little and stepped back. "SORRY! Okay? Sorry." He flew off to his room.

"What was that about?" A tall, male alien with brown hair tied up at the back walked in.

"None of your business!!" The girl yelled at him and stormed off to her room.

"Gees, testy much?"

Meanwhile, The red headed diva was sprinting through the streets, moving so fast that most people didn't realise who she was, she sprinted towards the park that was close to her old school and grabbed a lamp post to help her turn around, she spun round the corner and charged on. A while later, she felt her legs giving up. She still had the drive, but not the energy. As soon as she started to slow down she saw a great, pink building loom up from behind the trees. After seeing this she began charging again.

Ichigo had reached the old café but she was still running too fast. She tried to stop but tripped over a step and face planted straight into the ground, since she had been going so fast she yelled as her body skidded along the grown, and stopped just at the door, covered in dirt.

"IS someone out there?" She heard a muffled voice from inside the building, but Ichigo just slap on her front panting, and trying to figure out why she was here again. "Is someone-"

"OUCH!" Ichigo yelled as The blonde swung open the café door and it hit her in the head.

"What the- who're you?" The man looked down at the panting, dirt covered girl. She looked up and her large, brown eyes met his piercing blue ones.

"Ryou…Shirogane..longtime…no.." Ichigo pushed herself up on her arms and then collapsed again, passed out from running so far so quickly without preparing. Ryou looked down at the girl, frozen on the spot, he realised who this girl was, he had seen some guys fawning over her poster earlier that day. Ichigo Momomiya. Nation wide star and former mew leader.

"KEIICHIRO!" Ryou yelled, his feet not willing to move.


End file.
